


Mandy told us what you did you piece of shit!

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, big brother Mickey, protector Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian messed with Mandy, Mickey is sure about that. He let the accusations of his sister slide too often, now Ian's gotta pay. But he swears, he didn't do anything and that he doesn't want anything from Mandy.





	Mandy told us what you did you piece of shit!

„Ian Gallagher ", Mickey shouted as he and his brothers walked into the Kash'n'Grab, "You messed with the wrong girl."

That was how Mickey and Ian met for the first time.  
Mandy had told her brothers, that Ian tried to touch her, but she didn't want it. Of course, the brothers would beat him up for that.  
But only a few days later she called them off, told them, that it's okay and that it was just a misunderstanding or some shit.

That was how Mandy was: always playing it down, always saying that nothing happened after all, that it's okay and that she could deal with it.  
She was like their mother. She also always played it down, no matter how often Terry would beat her and rape her during their marriage. Forcing her to stay, using the children, impregnate her again and again, so she would stay. Mickey wasn't sure how many of him and his siblings were rape children, but he also didn't really wanna know.  
Mickey knew, Mandy would one day, end up like his mom. In an abusive relationship with some piece of shit that would kill her in the end.

Mickey didn't believe her, when she said, that Ian in fact didn't touch her.  
All the other times he let it slide, trusting his sister to tell the truth, only to find out, that the creepy history teacher, who she accused of molesting her now and again but then took it back, in fact did molest her, over years and after she accused him and took the accusation back, he almost raped her.  
He wasn't seen since, Mickey and Iggy made sure of that. And when that teacher took his last breath, Mickey swore to himself, to never let it slide again.

Mandy and Ian seemed to be friends. Mickey was worried sick, that this was the beginning of the foreshadowed abusive relationship. That this scrawny ginger might break his sister.  
He kept an eye on them. He still believed, that he assaulted his sister a few weeks ago, and he still got to pay for that.

One day, he got home, and Mandy and that redhead were sitting on the couch.  
"So, it's with 'Max and me'?", Ian asked, "Sounds weird."  
"I tell you it's right."  
Mickey entered the living room.  
"What is he doing here?", Mickey asked angry.  
"Studying, got a test coming up.", Mandy explained.  
"Why you gotta study with this piece of shit?"

Ian bit his bottom lip, he was still intimidated by the youngest Milkovich brother.  
"He's my friend, Mickey, now fuck off."  
Mickey just shook his head and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer.  
After a few minutes Mandy got up to go to the bathroom.  
Mickey saw his chance and walked over to the ginger boy.

"Listen up, fuckhead, you stay away from Mandy, you sick piece of shit.", he whispered dangerously.  
Ian turned around to face him.  
"I didn't do anything to her, and I never would", he said starring right back at him.  
"Yeah, right, you think, I give a fuck about what you say? I know, that you did it, and you're gonna pay."  
Ian had enough of it, yeah, Mickey was intimidating, but Ian was angry by now. He didn't do anything to Mandy! She tried to fuck him, and he pushed her off because he was gay. So, she lied about it, everything should be okay now, she called her brothers off, told them he didn't do anything. That should be enough.

Ian gripped Mickey's shirt and pulled him closer.  
"I didn't fucking do anything, you stupid piece of shit! Get that into your skull!", he shouted and then shoved him away.  
Now he fucked up, he knew it, the second he dared to touch Mickey, he was a dead man.  
In the next moment, Mickey walked around the couch and his fist collided with Ian's jaw.  
Both ignored the pain that this action brought with it and Ian jumped to his feet, punched mickey and pressed him up the nearest wall.  
Mickey was surprised, he didn't expect the ginger to fight back, let alone actually be able to put up a fight with him.

Mickey punched him across the face, multiple times, trying to push him off, but Ian threw him to the ground, where he jumped to his feet in record time again, trying to land another punch, being stopped by the Gallagher's fighting skills, he didn't expect that... at all. But he wouldn't back down.

"Shit! Guys, stop! Both of you!", Mandy yelled, who just came back, "Mickey! Stop!"  
Mickey was distracted by his sister's voice for just one second, but Ian used that to send him to the ground once again, collect his things real quick and leave the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey felt humiliated.  
A little boy had fight him off. Okay, he was taller than Mickey, but younger though.  
Mandy gave him his beer.  
"He's in ROTC", Mandy sighed, "Your street fighting can't put up with that."  
"Fuck off."  
"What was that about anyways?"  
"He messed with you" Mickey growled.  
"No, he didn't, I told you so."  
"Oh yeah? You're saying that all the time. But in the end, something happened though. You just think it would get worse, if you tell people."  
"It would get worse, if I told people, in a lot of cases", Mandy whispered, "But Ian is different. He really didn't do anything, I swear."

Mickey looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, the old guy from next door groped me and Mr Creeps molested me multiple times, but-"  
"The three guys from the store?"  
"Yeah, that was true as well.", Mickey shook his head, he mentally wrote a Who-to-kill-list, "But not Ian."

"Why would I believe you that? I believed your excuses for those other guys for years and I shouldn't have."  
Mandy sighed.  
"There is a reason, why it can't be true, but I can't tell you."  
Mickey took a sip from his beer, looking confused.  
"The fuck does that mean?"  
Mandy bit her lip, she promised Ian not to tell anyone, that he is gay, even though it would be the only way to convince Mickey. But she couldn't do it, because otherwise, Mickey would beat him up for being gay. Not an alternative.

"Just forget it", she said and got up to go to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey felt beyond guilty for all the times he let those men who messed with his sister go.  
For years, he felt like he should've helped his mom, somehow, done something to keep her safe from Terry.  
Terry, he was the only one that Mickey knew, he couldn't do anything against. The only one able to get away with everything, because really, what was Mickey supposed to do?  
Kill him in his sleep? How often did Mickey think about that? Stood over his passed out body with a gun? But he never did it. He hated himself for it.

He was determined to do it right this time.  
No more excuses, Ian assaulted Mandy, now he's gonna pay.  
He made his way to the Kash'n'Grab, knowing that Ian worked there.

He barged into the store, Kash, the gutless forty-something year old pussy owner of that shithole, that Mickey robbed daily, talked to the Gallagher, who had a weird look on his face.  
Both men turned around to Mickey.  
Ian's face was filled with relieve and shock at the same time.  
Kash got behind the counter and Ian walked to the back of one of the aisles to restock some shit.  
Mickey followed him.

"I don't want to fight right now, Mickey. I'm working."  
"You think that's some kind of joke here, fuckhead?"  
"I slowly feel like, you're fucking kidding me, yeah. I didn't do anything to your sister, I'd never molest anyone! Mandy is my best friend!"  
This time it was mickey, who gripped Ian's shirt and shoved him up against a shelf, so Ian was afraid it would fall over for a second.  
"Why would I believe you, hm? Guys like you, sick fucks, goggle at underaged girls, molest them, teach them to shut up! I. won't. let. That. Happen.", Mickey growled dangerously. Ian could see the hate and the anger in the other's eyes and was confused what Mickey was actually talking about by now. Was this still about him?

Ian saw pain in Mickey's blue eyes and felt compassion for the thug. He just wanted to keep his sister safe, just wanted to protect her. This wasn't about Ian, it was about Mickey having to watch his sister be treated like trash.  
Ian heard so much about the Malkovich's, about how barbaric and inhuman they were, dangerous thugs that don't feel anything for anyone. But this Milkovich has feelings, he has a fucking lot of them, and they all seemed to be bottled up inside of him.  
Maybe Mickey Milkovich wasn't so bad, maybe the other things that people say about the Malkovich's also weren't true for the boy in front of him.  
He could tell him, that he doesn't like girls, that he's gay, he would never touch a girl, especially not against her will, but Mickey won't believe him that part anyways.

"I didn't touch her, Mickey.", Ian said sincerely, looking into those amazing, emotional eyes, "I would never hurt her. Never touch her. I don't want anything sexual from your sister. I care about her, like you do. I would also want to beat everyone up, who harms my sisters. But I didn't harm her. I won't.", he hoped he could get himself out of this without outing himself, "Please, believe me."

Mickey was confused. He heard those honest words, saw this sincere look in the ginger's green eyes, the pleading look on his face. And something strange happened: He believed him.  
He believed, that this was a good guy.  
Confused about his decision to believe him, he let him go and took a step back.  
"Whatever, see ya.", he replied, grabbed some Pringles and left the store as fast as he could.

Ian took a deep breath and Kash walked over to him.  
"You okay Ian?", he asked concerned.  
Ian huffed, "Yeah, thanks for the help"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the following days Mickey left Ian alone, until one evening, Terry and most brothers were gone for the weekend, and Mandy invited Ian to a sleepover.  
Mickey staying home as a last-minute decision, wasn't exactly welcomed by her.  
Ian arrived around 5pm.  
Mickey stayed in his room so he wouldn't have to face him.

Later someone knocked on his door.  
Mickey got up and opened it, finding the ginger looking down to him.  
"What do you want?"  
"Mandy wants you to 'come the fuck out of your room and join us for dinner shithead'.", Ian made little quotation marks with his fingers. He usually hated it, when people did that, but the boy looked adorable like that, it even made Mickey smile a bit, before he snapped out of it and just scoffed and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Mick, I cooked, sit on the couch, we gonna watch a movie."  
"Do I look like a fourteen-year-old girl that joins sleepovers? What's next? We're gonna braid your hair and talk about boys while doing our nails?"  
"If you want to.", Ian shrugged. Mickey stared at him, he just gave him a big ass smile, taking over his whole face. Mickey could only look at that smile and had no idea how to react, he was fully hypnotized by the gingers face and only snapped out of it, when Ian turned away to help Mandy in the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the sleepover Mickey started to somehow spend more time with Mandy and Ian.  
Mandy always asked him to join the two of them, no matter what they did. He didn't know what her goal was, was he supposed to be friends with his little sister's best friend? That would be like super weird...

He grew to like the fuckhead, nevertheless.  
He talked a lot, especially about the army and his family, complained a lot about them. He was protective about them though.  
He was determined to get into Westpoint and worked his ass off to achieve that, at the same time he worked in the Kash'n'Grab to support his family. He liked the same movies Mickey liked, had similar priorities and motives when it came to his family, he was just way more ambitious and actually thought, he could make something out of himself.

Mickey sometimes just thought about Ian, just about his face or his name, not even something in particular, the redhead was just in the back of his mind at all time.  
Especially at night, when he wanted to sleep, he thought about Gallagher. About his red hair and all those freckles on his face, and his eyes that sometimes looked green, sometimes blue, sometimes really bright and sometimes almost brown, Mickey sometimes just looked him in the eyes, seeing the colours change in the light, while he was distracted by Mandy's monologs.

For some reason, he was more and more nervous, when he knew he was about to see Ian again, and had a weird feeling, when Ian payed more attention to Mandy than to him.  
One time they sat next to each other on the couch and Mickey's and Ian's arms and shoulders touched the whole time, it made Mickey uneasy and he had a warm, fuzzy feeling in his whole body, but he didn't want to stop the small contact.

Sometimes when him and Ian would talk, he wished, Mandy would go away, because he wanted to be alone with Ian. He couldn't explain why and what was happening to him.

One afternoon he came home, he spotted Ian's Jacket in the living room but him and Mandy were nowhere to be seen.  
That was weird, they couldn't be outside, it was way too cold to be outside without a jacket... or ten.  
He walked past his sister's room and stopped. The door was closed.  
Mandy's door was never closed, she didn't like it closed, unless she fucked someone in there... sometimes not even then.  
Was it that?  
Was Ian in there with Mandy? Did they fuck right now?

Mickey felt his stomach twisting. Ian said, he didn't want anything sexual from Mandy. Were they dating all this time though? Was he just in the way while the two of them had dates or something?  
Why would Ian fuck Mandy all of a sudden?  
Mickey felt anger boiling up inside of him. He didn't even know, why he was so angry and somehow... sad. Why would he be sad about Ian fucking Mandy?

Mickey pressed his lips together and stomped back outside, sitting down on the porch, angrily smoking a cigarette.

Three cigarettes later, the front door opened and the fuckhead stepped out of the house.  
"Mickey?", he asked confused. Mickey blew some of the smoke out into the cold air.  
"You said, you wouldn't want to fuck her.", he mumbled.  
"What?", Ian asked confused and sat next to Mickey on the steps, "Mick, are you okay?"  
Mickey looked at his confused face, stupid face. "You finally fucked her after all, now you gonna leave or what?"  
Ian opened his mouth and closed it again, he didn't understand, he didn't fuck anyone. And even if, why would Mickey be so upset about it?

"I didn't have sex with Mandy.", Ian stated, Mickey scoffed.  
"Oh yeah? The two of you alone in her room behind closed doors and didn't fuck? Yeah, right."  
"Mickey, no, I- I told you, I'm not interested in her. We just talked about something personal. That's all."  
Mickey didn't believe him. And even if they 'just talked about something personal', why wasn't he allowed to know? Why wouldn't he tell him as well?  
"Would you...", the ginger began, "Would you consider us friends?"  
Mickey raised his eyebrows, yeah, he thought they were some kind of friends. He never actually had friends, beside his siblings, he thought the Gallagher Boy way his friend.  
"Friends don't fuck each other's siblings."  
Ian chuckled, "Is that so? How inconvenient.", he grinned at Mickey with this fucking big ass smile again, "Mandy fucked my brother."  
Mickey frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Were the Gallagher Brothers tag teaming Mandy? He was in protective mode in one second and ready to cut a bitch. Ian noticed Mickey tensing up.  
"She has a crush on him. If we're friends, you wanna know what Mandy and I talked about? I can tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone."  
"What's that supposed to mean? Why do you always have to act like a fucking teenage girl, with your secrets and sleepovers?", he grumbled.  
Ian smiled again.  
"You wanna know or you wanna keep on mumbling like a jealous bitch?"  
"Call me bitch again and I'll knock your teeth outta your head.", he wasn't really in the mood for a fight right now.  
"You can't tell anyone okay? And please, don't beat me up or something because of it", Ian got up and Mickey noticed, how Ian started being defensive and it hurt him a bit, that he would just talk to Mandy all easy but now acting all weird when he talked to Mickey, "I'm gay."

Mickey sat there and stared at him, Ian didn't wait for an answer, just turned around and left.  
Mickey couldn't move, he just stared.

When he walked back into his house, he found Mandy in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Mick, what's up with you?", Mickey didn't respond, "You okay? You look paler than usual."  
"Is Ian gay?"  
Mandy stopped her movements abruptly and bit her lip.  
In a matter of seconds, she crossed the room and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Please Mick, you can't tell anyone! He would get beat up and maybe killed for it! Don't tell dad or our brothers, please. Promise me, that you won't tell anyone! He's my best friend, I don't want him to get hurt."

Mickey looked down to his pleading sister. Unable to process the situation.  
"Yeah, sure", he mumbled and walked to his room, locking himself in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gay.  
Mickey dreaded the word.  
He remembered his father talking about gays, queers, faggots. How he rapes them in jail and would kill every single one he could find.  
There was this famous story, that he loved to brag about when he was drunk, about the gay brother of Mickey's mother, who Terry beat up and raped with a fire poker.  
Mickey was always afraid to become gay, ever since he noticed his brothers starting to like women and talking about them like sex objects while their kid sister sat next to them, and he just couldn't understand, wasn't interested in the topic, wouldn't find women overly attractive.  
He was then afraid to be gay. So, he acted like he would be interested in women. Fuck the girls everyone fucked, because if everyone fucked them, he was supposed to fuck them too, right?  
Like Angie Zahgo. He didn't like Angie Zahgo, didn't find her attractive in the slightest. He hated fucking her, but he wouldn't admit it.

He did that for some years, but he noticed, never actually feeling attracted to any particular guy, never developing feelings for someone, so he was relieved, he couldn't be gay. He wasn't.  
Maybe he was somehow weird, somehow broken, but at least not gay.  
He forgot about it. He forgot about that fear and those feelings, about that word and the meaning. He hid it far back in his mind, never to open the memories again.

Now it was back.  
Mickey sat on his bed and thought about Ian, again.  
Gay.  
He wasn't gay. He never felt attraction to a guy before, never developed feelings.  
But here he was, a jealous bitch, how Ian called him, who almost had a break down, because he thought Ian fucked Mandy.  
His dad will kill him.

But not all hope was lost yet.  
He could go back to this mental state of not loving anyone or anything and just die alone, like he planned to do anyways.  
But maybe he didn't want that.  
He liked Ian, he liked talking to him and being near him, spending time with him. He liked the weird feelings that he got when he was close to him. Maybe he didn't want to go back into an emotionless void.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey couldn't make up his mind regarding Ian. The ginger just wouldn't leave his mind for one second. Neither would the voice of his dad, telling him how wrong and disgusting gay people were.  
Mickey was torn between giving his feelings some room in his life and shutting his emotions out forever.  
He just knew, that he missed the Gallagher.  
Ian wasn't at the house in almost two weeks. Mandy would sometimes leave the house, saying she would meet up with some friends – Mickey knew she met with Ian, without him.  
What was going on? Was Ian afraid, Mickey would beat the shit out of him? He wouldn't.

16 days without seeing Ian and Mickey walked into Mandy's room. She was on her phone, giggling at something. Mickey closed the door and his heart hurt, when he saw his sister flinch heavily on the noise of the shutting door.

"It's just me.", Mickey calmed her, "Sorry."  
Mandy sighed and forced herself to smile.  
"Can we talk?", Mickey asked.  
"Talk?", Mandy asked confused. Mickey never wanted to talk about anything. He wasn't the guy who would talk a lot, beating people up – yeah, bottling his emotions up until they burst out of him in an anger attack – sure. Talking – never.

Mickey sat on her bed, facing the wall instead of his sister's face.  
"Why doesn't Ian come over anymore?"  
He heard Mandy swallowing, "He... He doesn't know if you want to see him again. If he's allowed back to the house."  
"Why wouldn't I? Why wouldn't he?"  
"Because our family got quite a reputation?"  
Mickey nodded.  
"Whe- When did he tell you?", Mickey asked scratching the back of his neck, "That he's... you know."  
"When we became friends.", Mandy answered shrugging, "I had a crush on him and he didn't want me, so I send you after him. Then he came out to me, so I would call you off."

Mandy knew all this time. All this time this would have been a perfectly good reason for Mickey to believe, that Gallagher didn't mess with Mandy in the end. And they didn't tell him... because they thought, Mickey would beat Ian up, or worse.  
"Two weeks ago, when he told me, you were in this room. The door was closed – thought you banged. What did you talk about?", it bothered Mickey. If Mandy knew all this time what personal stuff did they have to talk about 16 days ago?  
Mandy sighed, "He has a crush on a boy. For a fucking long time already, just needed to dreamily talk about him again. He thinks he's out of reach, that makes him sad."

Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
Ian had a crush on some random dude? Also, how fucking girly does that sound? Boys don't have fucking crushes, he didn't have a crush on Ian. But Ian having a crush made him a bit jealous, and Ian being sad because of that guy, made Mickey angry.

"Tell him, it's okay to come over. I won't tell anyone.", Mickey mumbled before getting up and walking to the door.  
"Thanks Mick"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

18 Days without Gallagher.  
Mandy went out, meeting up with some dude, apparently.  
Mickey just hoped, that she would stop meeting up with Ian in secret, he was his friend as well, by now. Wasn't that Mandy's goal or something?

It knocked on the door.  
Mickey wasn't in the mood to actually open up. He didn't expect or need company right now.  
But whatever moron might stand there outside in the cold, wouldn't leave.  
So, Mickey got up from his comfy spot on the couch and walk to the door.

He came face to face with the redheaded Gallagher.  
"Hey Mick", Mickey wanted to smile, even grin at the sight of the boy, but before his brain could give the order to his facial muscles, Ian kept talking, "Is Mandy home?"  
Oh, he was here to see Mandy, of course.  
"No, she's out. Date or something I guess."  
Ian nodded and then he chuckled, "Lip also had planes to go out today, bet they're meeting up together. Shitheads.", he gave Mickey his big ass smile.  
"So, I got beer, you gonna let me in or am I supposed to freeze to death out here?"  
"Even though Mandy isn't in?", Mickey asked slightly confused.  
"We didn't talk in like two weeks, thought a beer and a joint wouldn't be so bad, huh?"

Now Mickey actually smiled and let the Gallagher inside.  
They sat together in Mickey's room.  
"I've never actually been in here.", Ian said all of a sudden while passing Mickey the joint.  
"Not letting anyone in here usually."  
Ian smiled at that, Mickey let him into his room, him, no one else.  
"So, you don't have a problem with me... being gay?", Ian asked.

Mickey scratched the back of his head and avoided the gingers gaze.  
"If you do... it's okay, I can go home."  
"No!", Mickey said and hesitated then, "I ain't got a problem with it. 'M not my fucking dad."  
Mickey passed the joint pack to Ian and drank some of his beer.  
"I know, you're a good person, Mickey. Knew that when you were determined to beat me up, because you thought I did something to Mandy. You care, not many people do."

"Can I, uh, ask you something?"  
"You just did", Ian joked and chuckled.  
"Seriously, assface."  
Ian raised his hands in mock surrender.  
"What is it?"  
Mickey sighed, should he really ask? On the other hand, Ian was probably the only person that he could talk to about that.

"How do you know, that you're... you know..."  
"Gay?"  
Mickey flinched at the word, he hoped Ian didn't notice. Only fucking girls and pussys fucking flinch, especially at a fucking word. But Ian did notice.  
"I don't know, everyone makes different experiences", Ian began to explain, "But for me, I never had interest in girls to begin with, Lip was all about girls and sex from age 12 or something onwards. At some point I noticed, that the reason for watching sports or military ads, wasn't my interest in guns and footballs, but more about hot men in uniforms I guess."  
"So, you wanna join the military for the dudes not for all that crap about pride that you told me?"  
"I do wanna do it because of all the crap I told you about. But I started being interested in the military because 12-year-old me watched military ads ‘til passing out. Men in uniforms are hot.", Ian eyed Mickey, Mickey felt the sudden urge, to see Ian in his uniform, "Why are you asking anyways? About how to know if one's gay."

Mickey swallowed hard.  
"Do you think, that you... are...", Ian didn't want to use the word again, given Mickey's reaction.  
"I don't know", Mickey mumbled avoiding eye contact, sipping on his beer, "'M not interested in girls, for sure."  
They sat across from each other, Mickey leaned against the shelf, that the bed was pushed up against and that kind of worked as a headboard, and Ian sat on the foot end. Ian slowly crawled over to Mickey until he sat directly in front of him.  
"Who are you interested in then?"

Mickey took a shaky breath and looked up at Ian.  
Was he flirting with him? Or was he genuinely asking, but who would ask something like that in that tone?  
How was Mickey supposed to respond?  
Every fibre in his body told him to resist the ginger boy.  
Your father will kill you Mickey, he told himself.  
Ian raised a hand and put it up to his cheek, Mickey flinched away slightly, Ian stilled. The redhead fixated the Malkovich's eyes, tried to look as calming and reassuring as possible. He closed the gap between his palm and Mickey's cheek, just touching him gently.  
Mickey's heart beat faster than what felt healthy.  
Ian's face inched closer. He wouldn't just kiss him, he focused on every little response Mickey's body would give, he was so focused on consent when it came to Mandy, Ian would focus on that with Mickey.

"You want me?" Ian whispered.  
He asked, he specifically asked him, if he wanted to be kissed by Ian or whatever might come after that. Now it was actually up to Mickey. He leaned into the soft touch, he liked the warmth of Ian's hand, how gentle he was. No one was ever gentle with him, no one ever asked him what he wanted. Mickey never thought, that we would like someone to be gentle with him.

Mickey raised his hand as well, touched his fiery hair and leaned in to kiss him. Ian impatiently met him halfway, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.  
Mickey's heart seemed to explode, his whole body started to feel warm and he felt somehow... safe.

He pulled back after a minute, looking surprised at Ian.  
Ian started smiling again, this big ass grin, that was just addicting.  
"You okay?", he asked, amused by Mickey's surprise.  
Mickey nodded speechless.  
"Want more of that", me muttered breathless and pulled him back into another, more passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being with Ian Gallagher.

How was being with Ian Gallagher?

For Mickey it was a struggle every day, a struggle between "I wanna spend time with him and do cute things with him" and "I should stop this whole thing, I'm going fucking soft because of that fucker and, I'm putting him in danger just by spending time with me, fucking self-centred piece of shit."

This struggle made him send mix signals all the time, confusing the hell out of the poor redhead.

When they would lie down to cuddle (after a beer and weed or after doing something together with Mandy) Mickey would scowl at him and tell him how stupid and gay cuddling was, how he hated it and didn't want to do it. But then he would cuddle closer to Ian, look for as much body contact as possible and not letting Ian go for hours - Ian grew to love grumpy soft Mickey.

A few months later they lay in bed together and Mickey said

"My dad's back in prison"

"That a good thing isn't it?"

"Fucking amazing" Mickey smiled.

Ian smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his head, silently stroking his black hair.

"What, I'm not even getting a real kiss anymore?!" He scoffed, not admitting that he liked the gentle gesture. Mixed signals.

Ian chuckled and leaned down to kiss Mickey on his pouty lips.

Mickey smiled into the kiss and let his hands wander under Ian's shirt feeling those gorgeous abs the ROTC training brought with it.

The last months did the Gallagher good, he grew taller, only a few inches but it bothered Mickey a bit that Ian was even more out of reach now, his hair became a lighter shade due to the summer sunlight - Mickey didn't know how he felt about that - but most importantly Ian seemed to work out harder by now, the scrawny body of a teenager growing into a man's.  
\- Mickey was horny 24/7

Ian pushed Mickey's hands away, knowing where this was going.

"What?" Mickey asked confused.

"Not now."

"Why not? No ones in the house and no one will for another 3 hours. You never say no to sex, are you okay?" Mickey wasn't sure if that was enough reason to be concerned, but Ian loved having sex with him, they could do that for hours and hours and wouldn't grow tired of it. Ian not wanting sex was out of character for him.

"Relax Psycho, I have to go to work, gotta close up today, if you come by the store later when I get off, I'll get you off in the storage room." Ian winked and planted another sweet kiss on his lip.

"Am horny now" Mickey whispered seductively.

Ian chuckled "Okay, I can suck you off quickly. But that's it..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Mickey walked to the Kash'n'Grab.  
His Gallagher had inventory night today, he knew that.  
Mickey sometimes waited for him across the store, looking as unsuspicious as possible or looking like planning to rob the store, instead of waiting for a boy to come outside.  
He was impatient, all the Milkovich's were a pain in the ass when it came to waiting.  
He had a look on his phone and frowned, Ian should've been out here by now. He was ten minutes late. He was never late, not without telling Mickey, because he knew how much he hated waiting.

Being the worried, and maybe paranoid, man that he was, he said, "Fuck it" and went to the back of the store, knowing that the lock was either broken or easy to pick.  
He walked into the store, the light was on, he tried to hear Ian's or Kash's voice, there was some mumbling within the aisles. He quickly got closer to the noise.

"No, Kash, I told you, we can't do that anymore.", there he was! Mickey would always recognize Ian's voice on spot, even though he only whispered.  
"Why not Ian? Linda is gone for the weekend, we could spend it together, just us. Like old times."  
Mickey froze, what was Kash talking about... were him and Ian, did they... Mickey felt sick.

"I told you, I have a boyfriend now, I ain't doing this shit anymore", Ian sounded annoyed, like he had this conversation for the millionth time. Mickey flinched at the word "Boyfriend", they never called each other that, never actually said, that they were a “Couple" or some shit.

"But don't you miss me at all?", Towelhead's voice became soft, "I miss you, Ian. I want you back.", Mickey couldn't see them but he had the awful picture of that creep touching Ian in his head, "Don't you miss it?"  
"I have a boyfriend", Ian repeated, "That's a no."  
"And I have a wife", Kash whispered, "That never stopped us before. Please, just one last time, I just want to feel you one last time, Ian."

For a minute Mickey stood there and thought, Ian would give in, the picture of the two of them kissing in his mind made him almost throw up.  
"No.", Ian said sternly.  
"Please"  
"No!", Ian's voice got a bit louder and Mickey wasn't sure, if he heard correctly, that tone in his voice... it sounded an awful lot like Mandy, "Let me go, Kash!"

Mickey panicked and lost control for a moment. Without planning it, he ran through the aisles to the two men, pulled Kash away from his Gallagher and punched him across the face as hard as he could, sending him to the ground.  
"Mickey?", Ian asked surprised and he sounded relieved, but that didn't even get through to the Milkovich.  
He lunged at the man on the ground. Sitting on his chest and beating him up, regretting not bringing a baseball bat or something.

"Mickey, stop, it's okay!", Ian shouted. Mickey didn't listen, until he suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him stop abruptly.  
Mickey got up and looked at the bloody figure on the floor, groaning in pain.  
The Milkovich bit his lip, ashamed that he lost control like that. Ian turned him around, so that he could see his face, and examined the wounds on his hands.  
"Are you okay?", Mickey asked hesitantly.  
Ian smiled, "Are you okay? You just beat the shit out of someone."  
Mickey shrugged.

Ian wasn't sure what level of affection was okay for Mickey in public, actually none at all, but here it was just them and Kash, so Ian dared to put a hand up to Mickey's cheek and kiss his forehead gently.  
Mickey gnawed on his bottom lip.  
"I just have to make sure, that Kash's okay or if we have to call someone, yeah?"  
"I don't want you close to him", he mumbled, but Ian could only smile compassionately and walk over to Kash, who sat up against a shelf, he crouched down to his level.  
"I told you, no. You need an ambulance?"  
Kash weakly shook his head.  
"If you tell anyone about it, he won't be so gentle on you next time", Ian whispered, "And I will tell Linda."

Ian got up and motioned Mickey to follow him as he left the store.  
Both were silent on the whole way back to Mickey until they were in his room. They didn't even plan to come back here, Iggy and Colin were sitting in the living room, not paying attention to them.

Ian sat on Mickey's bed in silence.  
"So...", Mickey started, not sure, what he wanted to say or to ask, "What was that... all about?"  
Ian sighed and was glad, Mickey didn't sit next to him right now. He didn't need him so close in his embarrassment.

"It started when I was fifteen.", Ian said, starring at his fingers, "Kash and I had an affair. I wanted it, he wanted it, even though he was married. It was good for a few months... but I felt guilty because of Linda and the kids. And then we met", Ian smiled slightly, "Had a crush on you for weeks, I asked Mandy to always ask you to join us when we met, so I could spend time with you", Ian rolled his eyes at his own silliness, "I wanted to break it off with Kash, just in case, you might actually like me back. But he didn't listen. He guilt tripped me back into fucking him every once in a while. Said, how much he loved and missed me, I think he actually did that, but he became demanding, at some point possessive. Not in an adorable way, like you, more in an unwanted, dangerous way. Wouldn't let me go home without kissing him, didn't give me my pay check without blowing him, all that stuff. When you and I actually got together, I would do everything in order for it to work out. So, I said no, every time, more sternly than I used to, didn't let him guilt trip me, lost two pay checks because of that. He isn't evil or a molester, he's just desperate."

Mickey listened, gnawing on his bottom lip again, to not storm off to kill that fucker at last or interrupt Ian. He saw the sad look on his Gallagher's face and walked over to him, sitting next to him and taking Ian's hand in his. He never did that before, never initiated contact or affection. But right now, he needed to hold his gingers hand.  
"I'm gonna kill him", he whispered. Ian leaned against his shoulder.  
"No, you won’t. You don't need to."  
"He harassed you. And he's like what? Forty? You were fifteen, sure that's illegal or some shit"  
"You are over eighteen as well, Mick."  
"I'm eighteen, you're sixteen. That's a bit different than forty and fifteen. He harassed you though. Fucking child molester, you said no, he didn't stop. Who knows what could've happened, gonna gut him like a fish and feed him his own dick.", he muttered.

Mickey had a sad and disappointed look on his face and for a moment Ian was afraid he was disappointed in him.  
"Sorry, that you had to jump in today. Know, you would've preferred to stay a secret. Should've fought back myself more. Guess I'm weak sometimes", Ian mumbled embarrassed.  
Mickey turned to look at him properly.  
"You are such a complete idiot, Gallagher. You, weak? You stood up to me, fought me. Fucking tough guy, that's why I started liking you. Completely different situation with that creep.", Ian smiled at him

"You could've told me before though."  
"What good would've that done?"  
Mickey avoided his gaze again, looking at their intertwined fingers, "I could have stopped him before today. Can't believe I'm always too fucking late, can't ever keep the one's safe I swore to protect. Not you, not Mandy. What am I good for, if I can't even keep some old child-rapist away from you or her?"  
Ian put a finger under Mickey's chin and made him look him in the eye again.  
"You did safe me today, Mick. I know you do your best to keep your sister safe. Saving someone doesn't always mean to kill another person, not even for you. You can't kill every harasser in this country, you'd have to start with the president anyways."

But Ian didn't understand, he couldn't understand what it meant to live in this house with Terry.  
When you lie in bed at night, hearing your sisters muffled screams from the next room, her pleading, his grunting. Seeing the bruises on her face the next morning. Going over to her room when she has nightmares or after Terry left, trying to comfort her, but nothing will ever help.

"Are you okay, Mickey?", Ian asked quietly.  
Suddenly Mickey wrapped his arms around the younger boy, hiding his face from him. Ian embraced him, holding him close.  
"You promise me, to tell me, if that happens again?", he said so quietly, Ian had trouble understanding him, "Don't just shut up about it, don't think you could handle it alone, don't let anyone get away with it"  
Ian knew, this wasn't just about him, it was more about Mandy and it was about Mickey himself.  
"Promise" Ian whispered.

Mickey pulled back a bit and then kissed Ian gently.  
Mickey liked Ian being gentle with him, he himself being gently was difficult for him, he wasn't used to it. But it worked.

They stopped after a few minutes, before it could get heated, and leaned their foreheads together.  
"Ian?"  
"Mhmm?", Ian hummed eyes closed, stroking over Mickey's wounded knuckles.  
"You called me your boyfriend... when you were talking to Kash."  
"Aren't you my boyfriend?"  
Mickey looked at him, his beautiful face, fiery hair, the gorgeous body and how he just loved all of it and always wanted the Gallagher as close as possible.  
"Yeah, I am."

Ian grinned and kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
